


Positive Hat Validation, or Sick Hat!

by HQ_TMTVs (AHandWriter)



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Don't scroll all the way down please I mean it, Fanart, Hats, Have a good night(mare) everyone!, Inspired by a podcast episode, It's not my fault if you allow yourself to be spoiled, Not gonna lie but he kind of looks... oddly cute here?, Portraits, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, There will be a point that will warn you about it, but you may stay around for the fanart and link to the podcast episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHandWriter/pseuds/HQ_TMTVs
Summary: Just a portrait that I made of the Thin Man, because the world needs more fanart of him. Inspired by the Web Crawlers podcast episode The Hat Man: Sleep Paralysis Demon.*WARNING! DO NOT READ THE END NOTES AT THE BOTTOM BECAUSE THEY CONTAIN SPOILERS! BE CAREFUL HERE!
Kudos: 29





	Positive Hat Validation, or Sick Hat!

_Positive Hat Validation, or Sick Hat!_

Thin Man fanart by me (because the world needs more of it)

To all LN fans, February 11, 2021, was the day when LN2 was released! If you have (ordered) the game and intend on playing it soon, congrats! You'll ride tonight/today. This piece was inspired by a podcast episode that I listened to recently, which I found to be quite entertaining. It also gave me an idea of a future fanfic, so make of it what you will.

[Web Crawlers: The Hat Man: Sleep Paralysis Demon](https://play.acast.com/s/webcrawlers/thehatman-sleepparalysisdemon)

PLEASE STAND BY: WE ARE EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES FOR NOW. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S ALL THE WAY AT THE BOTTOM, COME BACK LATER, PREFERABLY AFTER FINISHING THE GAME. THIS IS A WARNING.

**Author's Note:**

> Even when Mono is older, I still think he's kind of a badass.


End file.
